


Enigma

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's feelings are all over the place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozmissage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozmissage/gifts), [toesohnoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/gifts).



 

 

 

 

Hope, peace, love—all things I lost, had ripped away, stolen and exorcised until nothing remained but a shadow of a man, no more than a monster hunting down his creator to the ends of the earth, stumbling and stalking into _you_ —my salvation and forgiveness, my absolution, the mystery deconstructing me and seeing the essence of what I forgot existed, buried far beneath; you are my destruction, you are my rebirth, you are that which I cannot put into words or hold within a fisted grip except to say that you are my friend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **toestastegood** organized this really cool sentence-fic prompt challenge. In a nutshell anyone could leave a comment listing a pairing from a fandom and then a word/sentence prompt. In response anyone else could leave a sentence-fic comment to fill the prompt.
> 
>  **ozmissage** requested erik/charles - i do not know what it is about you that closes and opens


End file.
